Haunted and Wanted
by zhoutem
Summary: Clarissa Fray was finally enjoying her life. Her mother allowed her to do Shadowhunter training, she can now enhance her skills as one of the Nephilim and of course, she's with the love of her life, Jace. But what if someone comes back for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Haha. So, yeah. This is my first story. :)**

"Come on Clary! You can do this!" Clary's face was flat against the rubber mat of the training room of the Institute. She was currently fighting with Isabelle. They said when it comes to strategy, Isabelle was the key. Clary got up from the floor and dusted off her lap and butt. She saw Izzy's infamous whip held on her right hand.

_You can do this, Clary. Focus. _She said to herself. As Izzy's right hand twisted, the whip instantly flew. Clary didn't hesitate and went straight to the opposite direction of the deadly weapon and ran as fast as she could. When she was near her opponent, she faked an attack and went behind her, resulting for Izzy to dodge the wrong way.

Clary instantly took this opportunity and lunged forward. She pulled on her whip, making it fly across the room just right before Izzy dropped on the ground, with Clary sitting on her back. She grinned as she breathed hard. That was the best she has done! She thought.

"Ugh." She heard Izzy whimper and immediately got off of her. "Sorry" she said.

"Don't be. That was great!" The dark haired girl said to her as she stood up. Clary smiled. _If only Jace could've seen that. He'd be proud of her._

Then as if on cue, they heard someone clapping. Clary turned her head to the right side of the room and saw that fair haired boy she was in love with walking towards them. He was looking directly at her with that grin she had always loved. She felt her cheeks burning, like how it did every time Jace smiled. "Izzy's right. That was amazing, Clary!" he said.

"Thanks" was all she could say. She was too occupied by the sensation Jace's smile was giving. She's starting to think about how ridiculous her body's reactions are to the simplest things Jace does.

"It's actually no fair you know!" Izzy exclaimed. "I mean, it's only been three weeks and you can already pin me to the ground. Maybe let's say in another week you can already slam Jace's head on the wall!" Clary laughed. And surprisingly, Jace laughed with her.

"Sure, Izzy. Like that's ever gonna happen" He said cockily.

"You never know. Maybe I could" Clary said confidently.

"Are you challenging me, Fray?" She smiled. This is going to be fun.

"..Maybe" she continued. Jace was about to say something back when they heard a phone ring. Clary was about to check her phone when she saw Izzy fetching hers. As she swiftly drifted away, the couple looked at each other again. But this time, Jace only grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary giggled. Their foreheads were now touching, Jace's hands settled on her waist and hers was on his neck. He inched closer to her face, their lips merely centimeters way from touching-

"Jace! Put me down!" she said as he unexpectedly lifted her up.

"Nope. Not unless you back down from that challenge."

"What if I said I don't want to?" She smirked.

"Don't make me jump Clary" He smirked this time. Her eyes just widened. "Jace, No! D-"

But it was too late. They were already flying up in the air.

"Guys! Come back down here! Alec needs help!"

They ran as fast as they possibly could. Thank goodness for glamours. Less Attention. Clary could still feel the marks Jace had drawn on her slightly burning on her skin. But that was the least of her worries right now.

They finally reached the alley where Alec and Magnus were. Clary could see the blares of light the balls of fire Magnus was creating to fight the swarming creatures. "Raum demons" Jace said.

"How many are there?" Clary asked. "I don't know. Maybe ten to fifteen" Isabelle said and immediately pulled out her whip and charged. As well as Jace, he named one of his Seraph blades and went on Izzy's tail.

Clary went there last. She finally got her hands on one of her Seraph blades. "_Cassiel" _she said. And the blade flared up, shining almost as bright as the sun. She darted forward going to the first demon she sees. She stabbed its back as it was facing its back to her. The demon groaned, spilling black blood and ichor to the ground. Clary retreated her blade and took a step back then went beside it.

She started to recall her fight with Isabelle earlier that afternoon and all the other things they had taught her. "You have to be faster than your opponent. That way, you can have the advantage to attack him or her when he or she'd off guard." Jace had said to her.

While the demon was still struggling to turn to where she once had been, she made her way around the demon and faced it. The demon's head wasn't facing front because it was still looking behind itself, looking for the source of the stab on its back.

Clary took another stab, but now on the front. The demon's head flung back as it shrieked. It finally fell to the ground as more ichor started to pour.

Clary went on the next demon. She could see Jace handling two demons at her peripheral vision. She then focused on the Raum demon that was now facing her. She took a swag with her blade and injured it. The demon groaned and she swiftly went to the side.

But apparently, she wasn't swift enough. The demon got a hold of her shoulder with its weird tentacles and dragged her backwards, making her land on her back. She groaned but immediately stood up. _Never get distracted. Endure all the pain_ She heard Izzy's words to her last week.

She squeezed her right hand, expecting the seraph blade to be there. But it was gone. She looked at her surroundings and found it behind the demon, maybe 2 or 3 feet away. She fiddled with her belt, trying to find another blade.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself. The only thing that was left there was her stele. Why the hell did she just bring one weapon?

Despite her aching back and being weaponless, she ran towards the demon. This just resulted her to getting kicked and falling to the floor again. She felt a few bones crack, but she didn't care. She was faced down to the ground and put her hands firmly down, pushing herself up. She looked up and smiled. _Perfect. _The seraph blade was there. She grabbed it and charged.

She stabbed the demon one last time and the familiar goo streamed out. Clary expected to hear a response from the ugly creature but she heard something else.

"_He is back."_ Her eyes widened. Raum demons can talk? Even with their black holey mouths?

"Who?" she demanded and inched her seraph blade further.

"_My lord is back. He has come to get you!"_ and that was it. The demon flashed to ashes and disappeared.

"Clary!" She turned her head. She saw Jace running towards her. She started walking but quickly regretted it as a stab of pain went through her back. She gasped and dropped her seraph blade. She saw something stabbed against the bottom of her stomach. It was something black and it vanished, just like the demon she killed. She could feel a burning sensation running through her veins and her knees buckled.. "Jace." She whispered and felt arms go around her.

She heard faint voices and her vision darkened, black spots blocking her eyes. That was the last thing she saw.

_He has come to get you. _

**Done! I hope you guys are not too disappointed. :D And I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think of it. That way, I know if I should continue writing this story or not. **

**Thank youuu! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Haha. :) Reminder: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare is the one and only person who is responsible of them. :(**

"How the hell did that happen? She doesn't even have a scar or something that would get the poison in her!" Jace exclaimed. Clary couldn't see anything, she felt as if she was somehow lost.

"Maybe it was in her arm, I mean the Raum demon gripped her there" she heard Alec say.

"Nope. When I healed her all I saw on her shoulders were red marks. That was it" Jace replied.

Clary's eyes finally fluttered open. But she immediately closed them again because of the light. _Stupid light. _She groaned and tried again, slowly this time. After a few seconds, Clary finally had her eyes open. "Jace?"

Jace turned his head to where Clary was laying. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"I'm going to call Magnus" Alec said and went out of the room. Clary tried sitting up, expecting it to be painful because of the injuries she had gotten from the attack last night. But it was surprisingly…manageable—OH. _Iratzes._ Clary wanted to slap herself as soon as she realized that.

"What..exactly happened?" She asked.

"You fainted as soon as we were done with the demons"

"Oh"

"Why? "

"Why what?"

"Oh don't act clue less, Clary! This is the first time you fainted. You've been on fights with us before. I can't just assume that you were tired or, you fought too much demons when clearly you only fought two. There must be something that happened." Those words were supposed to sting her and make her angry at him for rambling like that. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew Jace was like this because he just wanted to protect her. Instead of answering back, she pressed her lips to his, her hands finding their way to his hair while his circled her waist. She let her fingers wander in his golden locks, she didn't care if they get tangled there, as of the moment she only cared about Jace. Kissing him was like a drug. It's addictive.

Before things heated up, she pulled away. Knowing Magnus or Alec can interrupt them in any second. Their foreheads were pressed together, they were breathing hard. "I love you, Clary. You know that right?" She nodded, despite her forehead pressed to his. "I love you too, Jace"

"So, why?" he asked again. She felt a knot in her stomach. Should she tell him about what the Raum demon said to her?

"I-" the door opened. Magnus walked in. "Alright, lover boy. Move over. I need to do something" Magnus said. Clary just stared at him, the memory of Simon turning into a rat filling her brain.

"What exactly is that something?" Jace asked, sounding as awestruck as she was.

"Oh Relax, Goldilocks. I'm just going to check if there's any demonic energy that may have affected her. Sometimes, when Shadowhunters- or downworlders even- that are affected by this energy, may cause very aggressive reactions." Reluctantly, Jace moved aside and Magnus took over the spot where he was. He put his hands on Clary's head and closed his eyes.

Images started to instantly fill her brain. The first demon she killed, then the second one and how she got caught by it on the arm. All of the things that happened last night replayed in her head like it was recorded on a camera. But the only difference was, she could feel how she felt that night. The scene seemed to fast forward to where Clary stabbed the Raum demon on the chest and it vanishing.

Clary suddenly felt scared. She was afraid that Magnus saw the part where the demon talked to her. But that feeling was soon short-lived when the part where she felt that burning sensation in her took over. She couldn't help but whimper.

Then everything went black. She felt the hands on her head slowly sliding away. She opened her eyes and breathed hard. She was then aware of a cold hand on her left wrist. Jace. She bluntly said in her mind.

"What? Did you see anything? Is there any demonic power or whatever?" Jace asked. She looked at Magnus, and he was surprisingly looking back at her. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

Clary just stared back and hoped that Magnus didn't see that one particular part from last night. "No, there wasn't anything. So yeah, she's going to be alright." Magnus stated while slowly looking away. Clary heard Jace sigh in relief.

"Alright! My work here is done! Bye lovebirds!" and with that, Magnus left them. Clary finally looked at Jace and he was staring right back. He was smiling. God, did Clary love that smile. She couldn't help but smile back. She felt Jace's hands on her hips, lifting her up and on top of him. Her red hair was covering her face since she was looking at him but Jace soon pushed it back and held her face. Clary nuzzled her head into his touch and leaned closer.

And then he was kissing her. Their lips moved in sync and Clary found his chest. Jace moved his hands to her lower back, then her butt, giving it a light squeeze, making Clary giggle on his lips. He smiled as well, knowing that he was making her happy. But Jace was still curious…

"Mm" he unintentionally muffled as he pulled away. He looked at the girl on top her. Her vivid green eyes were staring back at him and her lips were very plump and red from what they had just been doing. "You still didn't answer my question" he stated. She sighed.

Clary contemplated for a while. Should she tell him? But she's already cured. Magnus said so. He'll just freak out. But still he has a right to know. She is her boyfriend.

_Don't you dare say anything Clarissa._ Clary stiffened but softened again, not wanting to alarm Jace. What the hell was that?

_Say one word, and you shall regret it. _She heard it again. What was going on with her? It sounded like, it sounded like the _demon._

"I…don't know"

"Don't lie to me." Jace stated.

"I don't know! And I'm pretty sure it's nothing." Clary replied rather convincingly as she put one of her hands to the side of his face. Jace's expression didn't change. "And besides, I'm okay now. There's no need for us to dig through what's in the past"

_You do not know how wrong you are. I have come to get you. _That voice she once thought that was from the demon now sounded vaguely familiar_._

_I'm back little sister._

.0.0.0.

As Magnus left Clary and Jace in the room, he found himself quite surprised to see Alec waiting for him outside. "Eavesdropping I see" Alec didn't tolerate what Magnus had said and just walked over to him instead. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"Sorry? What in the world could you be sorry for Alexander?" Magnus interrupted. He couldn't recall a thing that Alec did that would make him apologize.

"-about last night. We were supposed to go eat, have dinner, just the two of us. And then some demons came and I just…..everything was ruined. I'm sorry" Magnus couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Alexander Lightwood." He started. Alec just looked down to his shoes. "Last night, we were supposed to have a romantic dinner in a restaurant" Alec felt ashamed. So ashamed that he couldn't even make himself look at Magnus even if he wanted to.

"But then those ugly Raum demons got in our way, resulting for us to fight for our lives" Magnus continued.

"Look, I already feel bad enough-"

"AND I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT!" This time, Alec finally looked at Magnus, astonished by what he just said. By now they were in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. "Don't you know how boring it was, not to using my power for as long as almost a month? Last night was the most fun I have had ever since the war in Idris" The elevator door finally opened and they stepped inside.

"You're the reason for that Alec. You made me happy." Magnus wasn't usually this soft and touchy with well…everyone. But Alec, he just wasn't like everyone else. "And yet here you are apologizing to me. That….that just makes my feelings for you grow even stronger"

As of that moment, Alec couldn't help but smile.

**That's the end of Chapter two! Blech, it looks kind of bland to me. Tell me what you think? Please?**

**Pretty Pretty Pretty Please? :)**


End file.
